


Judgement

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Greene, Episode: s02e11 Judge Jury Executioner, F/M, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Beth gets her say about Randall.What should have happened2x11 Judge Jury Executioner
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning : Mention of rape
> 
> Dale is not my favorite person.   
> Here's why.

Beth was in the downstairs room her dad was keeping her in. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep in her own room. 

She had cut her wrist open and it was sown shut with thick black thread. She could hear her sister talking in the next room to Glenn and Lori and Carol about some guy the group found injured and brought back. Randall. 

Maggie is talking about how she knew him from school. So he's in his twenties, twenty two maybe like Maggie. 

Beth can hear them talking, Daryl told Carol who told everyone that this Randall fella is dangerous. 

His last group raped a few girls while their daddy watches. If they let Randall go he could lead his group back to the farm. 

They also have weapons, wouldn't be too hard to take over the farm if it's enough men. 

He already knows where he is, he knows who Maggie is and the Greene farm. 

Dale doesn't wanna hurt this boy. Says he's innocent. 

Beth rolls her eyes. 

She hears Maggie arguing. 

Beth thinks about what would be the best thing.

Can a boy who bragged about his group doing awful things be trusted?

No he's same age as Maggie, he's a grown man... 

And he was affiliated with a group that like that. 

Beth sits up. 

Looks down at her wrist. 

\-----

This is the third day and by now Beth has been listening to the conversation outside of the room she's in temporarily. 

Her sister or dad comes in to clean her wounds, give her some pain medicine and food and then leaves, she asked Maggie about Randall and her sisters face paled. 

"Don't worry about it, Bethy. " 

So Beth has to eavesdrop on the conversation. She hears Daryl and Rick talking on the porch out side her window. 

She hears Carol and Lori talking with Andrea or whoever is around. 

The vote is if he is guilty they deal with him, if he's innocent and if he truly didn't have anything to do with what happened they let him go. 

Beth wants a say, if a rapist is living on her land she wants a say in what happens. 

\---

It's been a whole week and the entire group is in the living room having a loud debate, nobody noticed her opening the door. She's standing right there , short daisy dukes and a spaghetti strap top that barley covered her bellybutton. 

Her hair yanked back in a pony tail. 

Dale is pleading and crying, Beth wants to say that a man could never understand what women fear. Being held down and their private parts ripped apart like soft fruit. 

Blood like peach nectar dripping down their pussy and legs. 

If those men attacked the farm; the male population of their group aren't going to be in danger. 

The women are. 

They might shoot the men but they'll rape the females. 

It makes her anger bubble in her stomach. 

She knows what she is going to do. 

\-----------

"How are we better then those people that we're so afraid of? " Dale cries. 

Beth is suddenly there in the room 

Anger in her belly, "because our people haven't raped! "

Dale turns to look at her. Mouth agasp. 

He didn't hear her soft footsteps. 

Maggie and Hershel Gasper, "Beth, what are you doing up?! " Maggie steps forward, about to lead her back to her room. 

Glenn and Daryl are eyeing Beth, she said the one thing that everyone was thinking. 

"Carl told me that' what he and his friends did right? They hurt those girls while there daddy watched?! If he did bring thise men back here, who would be in danger, HUH! Cause it sure wouldn't be you! Or Glenn or Shane or Daryl! It be Maggie and Lori and Andrea and Carol and... "

She stopped

"And me. " Daryl is getting aggravated, he doesn't like the image he got right then of them all but especially Beth.. 

Face down while some sweaty dirty someone holds her down. 

It makes sour bile come up his throat. 

Shane speaks up, "she's right, Dale. You think if Randall and his crew roll through here and take one look at her she wouldn't end up on her back while five men hold her down, they're probably kill the men so we're be long gone. That is if we don't get offered to join up with them sickos.. "

Hershel stands up, angry. 

"Beth, go back to your room. Now"

Dale is too ashamed to look at her

Because she's right. The worst that will happen to him will be death. Take his RV, his guns. 

The women.. Or young Carl.. 

They'll suffer. 

\---

Daryl looks up at her, wordless. 

She's quite and barefoot, her small dainty white feet make barely a sound as she pads across the carpet floor to him. 

He's the only one who noticed her, she walks by him to the front door and she stills, looking him in the eye, her back straight and her face has a serious look that Daryl finds startling, he also feels like it makes her look older, like a woman. 

She pats his chest softly and briefly but it sends shockwaves throughout his body. 

Beth exists and Daryl turns his back on the room to follow the youngest Greene,

She's out side in the porch, Hershel is yelling saying he wants Randall dead. 

Glenn is agreeing. 

Daryl follows her out onto the veranda. 

"Ain't gonna let anything happen. Not to any of you. "

She has her back to him and it's like he's standing in front of his truth. 

His only truth. One that he won't acknowledge until years later when both of them are older, she'll be seventeen and he'll be in his mid thirties. 

That he will kill anyone that hurt her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to tell that boy on his bike that the little blonde girl will be someone very important to him someday. 
> 
> Norman Reedus has said that if he did have feelings he wouldn't understand them because of how he was raised. He would take things very slow and very cautious.


End file.
